Isolated power converters represent converters that ensure electrical isolation between their input sides and their output sides. This is typically accomplished using transformers. Many isolated power converter architectures exist, such as flyback converters, forward converters, and resonant converters.
Isolated power converters and other systems routinely include gate drivers for providing signals to the gates of transistor switches. While it may be desirable to increase the frequency at which the transistor switches are driven, this typically increases the power consumed in driving the transistor switches.